How I became Legendary
by Darkflo23
Summary: Because of a little interruption, Freeza reached Guru house later than in canon, resulting in the wish of Vegeta to come true.


**How I became legendary**

**So, will i wait for my inspiration to come back for Sword and Kunai, i decided to post two maybe one-shot, depending on the reception, for you to patient.**

**This one is about how Vegeta, by a twist of fate, actually get his wishe's, and became immortal on Namek. Good reading and do not worry, SaK will be updated in the week if i can.**

* * *

_Namek_

Freeza was furious at himself and at the stupid slugs that inhabited this planete. Of course they wouldn't let the quite possibly most powerfull relics in the galaxy without protection, in this case a password. And in his greed for immortality, he nearly lost his chance. Fortunately, his scooter indicated two Namekians a little ahead of himself, while a third one, posssibly a child because of his low power, was flying at him, probably unaware of him. Freeza was pondering if he should kill the insect or not, before beeing interrupted in his musing by his scooter beeping.

"Lord Freeza, Lord Freeza, please respond." the voice, wich he indentified as Papayd, the soldier in charge of communication of planet Freeza 124, demanded.

"What is it ?" Freeza responded, stopping an instant, angry at the interruption.

"M-my Lord, your father is here, and demand to see you." Papayd said, the slight hesition in his voice the only indicator of his fear, after being at this post for twenty years, he still had a little aprehension at talking directly to one of his ruler.

"Curses !" Freeza enraged, he didn't need his father to learn of his little expedition."Tell him, that I shall arrive tomorrow at best, and that I will show him the result of my... reshearch." he said, finishing with a sadistic waiting for a response, the frost demon ended the conversation, having decided that he had waisted enough time, even the child was long gone .

Observing the darkening sky's, Freeza was slightly interrested in the phenomenom, after all, the planete had three sun, but quickly dismissed it, flying toward the two Namekians in the distance, unaware that his little conversation costed him more than a little time.

* * *

"You MORRONS, how dare you waste my wish to resurrect a weak Namekian!" Vegeta screamed, eyes raving madly at the short monk and the Sayan child before him, protecting Dende from Vegeta fury.

"W-wait Vegeta, no n-need to get angry, the Dragon can realise three wishes, you still got one." Krillin said, fearing for his life and the life of the two childs behind him.

Instantly, the expression of Vegeta softened, pleased to hear that immortality was still in his reach, before his face expressed horror, feeling Freeza approaching them at mind blowing speed.

"Shit, hurry, wish me immortal or we all will die here !" Vegeta screamed, watching the fearfull and hesitating faces of the imbeciles before him, they must have feeled him too.

"No, let's give it to Gohan !" Krillin decided.

"Fool's, he might have the power, but he doesn't have the mind to face Freeza!" Vegeta said, growing restless as the massive Ki was closing in on them.

Seeing the questionning look of Dende, Krillin hesitated ion his decision

"Damnit, what...I don't know anymore..." He said, before deciding that Freeza was much worse that Vegeta." Dende, do it ..."

Surprised at the monk decision, Dende hurriedly screamed the wish in Namek.

"Great Porunga, make the one named Vegeta, standing before you, immortal !"

The Dragon seemed to pondere the wish, and for one fleeting moment, Vegeta feared fool play, before earing the words that sould forever change his life and experiencing a feeling he could'nt name, like he was more grounded in his body, like until now, he was made of glass..

"You wish has been realised, Farewell!" Porunga exclaimed in his booming voice before disapearing along with the Dragon balls.

Vegeta took a moment to marvel at the feeling of immortality, before realizing that Freeza had arrive and was watching him with pure fury. Lifting his face to the sky, Vegeta did the only thing that he could do in this situation.

He started to laugh.

* * *

**So, not that long, tell me if you want this one to be more than an one-shot, knowing that I will not update this story as often as SaK. The other One-shot,"Not a Sayan", should be posted tomorrow if nothing goes wrong.**


End file.
